(Maybe) this isn't a good idea
by la-charmante
Summary: One-Shot. An extended version of the ending scene of 2x06. "Is this a bad idea, Wade?"


**AN: Hey lovelies. So I've had this story on my laptop for so long and I'm finally uploading it. I'm not entirely sure about it, but I just needed to get it out there.**

**An extended version of the ending scene of 2x06**

* * *

(Maybe) this isn't a good idea

Zoe was laying against his chest after another round of A+ sex, trying to convince him that Brick's problems weren't related to the lack of sex in his life. To be quite honest, he really doesn't care to think about Dr. Breeland's sex life, or anybody else's in Bluebell for that matter. All he really cares about right now is how damn cute she looks with her usually perfect hair a mess of tangles from his fingers running through them not but twenty minutes ago.

"Look at what we all went through today just to choose the next two-year mayor of Bluebell. You think we're remotely qualified to pick who we're supposed to be with for the rest of our lives?"

"Good point." He watches her smile, but since the one thing he loves more than tinkering with his guitar strings is pushing Zoe Hart's buttons he really couldn't stop there. "Hell, the kind of decisions I've been making recently, I'm probably better off letting the chicken decide."

Her mouth falls open almost instantly at his remark and he laughs, loud and unforgiving, as she starts poking at his chest. She yells at him for being him a jerk and he's pretty sure that she had more names to call him, but he flips them over and as their bare legs tangle under her fancy pink sheets somehow she doesn't seem to want to say anything else.

His mouth leaves a trail of soft pecks against her skin and he smiles into her neck when he realizes that she smells like her perfume and his skin all at once. When he pulls her leg up and hitches it around his hip her eyes close and her back arches just a little bit and he never wants to stop being able to make her feel this way.

"Wade..."

Her voice is so soft that he wouldn't have heard her at all if it weren't for her hands pushing at his bare shoulders too. His hands fall from her hips as he lifts himself up on his forearms to stare down at her face. She's not looking at him though, instead her eyes are fixed on the ceiling. He sighs as he gently tilts her chin down and he really hopes she's not going to kick him out over the damn chicken comment.

"I was only kiddin' about the chicken, doc."

"Is this a bad idea, Wade?"

He feels his chest tighten at her words. Ever since they started this _casually monogamous_ thing between them he's been holding his breath for when he would have to watch her change her mind. He really doesn't want that to happen and it scares the crap out of him that he feels that way. It's not like he has any experience with these types of feelings that have overtaken his heart and mind recently.

"No."

"You only say that because you get to have sex." Her words sting maybe a little more than she meant them to, but he can't very well blame her for thinking that when that's what everybody else expects of him too.

"Doc, I could be havin' sex with anybody." He notices the way her forehead creases a little bit. "But I'm not." He quickly adds, his voice sure and soft so she knows he's being nothing but truthful. And it is nothing but the truth, he couldn't even think about having sex with anybody else because she's really all he thinks about. Just the other day at the Rammer Jammer, he heard her favourite country song and he couldn't stop thinking about all the times he's heard her humming it softly under her breath when she believed nobody could hear her. And how she would deny she could ever love a country song if he ever dared to bring it up. "And trust me, that's not why I don't think this is a bad idea."

She doesn't seem convinced. He brushes his fingertips across her ribcage then, right where he knows she's ticklish, something he had uncovered on that night they were supposed to get each other out of their systems. It had made her laugh exactly as she is now, and she had pulled at his hair to make him stop.

"This is why it's not a bad idea, doc. Because you're having fun. And I'm having fun. What's wrong with that?"

He presses his forehead against hers then, smiling when she doesn't turn her big doe eyes away from his. This time she's the one who brings her lips to his. He feels like he can breathe again.

And as her mouth opens under his and her fingers slide down his neck, he thinks maybe she is right. Maybe this is the worst idea ever. Because he knows he wouldn't have minded at all if Lemon had figured out they were sleeping together today in the kitchen. And he wanted to buy damn candles so maybe she would stay over at the gatehouse more. It's dangerous and risky and he's the one who has more to lose.

But when she sighs against his lips, he realizes he really doesn't care if this is the worst idea ever.

He's so wrapped up in Zoe Hart that it's not even worth his time to deny it anymore.

He knows he's definitely not remotely qualified to pick who he is supposed to be with for the rest of his life, but it's too late already.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Reviews make me smile**.


End file.
